


Breaking Apart

by noraneptune



Series: The Jeremike AU [15]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune
Summary: What the fuck am I doing here?Mike found himself frequently asking himself the question since he left his apartment.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald & Chris, Jeremy Fitzgerald & Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt, Mike Schmidt & Fritz Smith
Series: The Jeremike AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Breaking Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is canon in my AU. Yes, there is a reason for it. Stay strong, I promise :(<3

  
  


Mike couldn’t remember why he was living at Fritz’s. His eyes bored holes into the ceiling, as his fingers wove between small threads on the old cushions.

_ Why the fuck am I here? _

That was a question that had been circling his brain for over a week and a half. 

Eleven days. That was how long it had been since he threw his keys into his apartment and slammed the door shut, intending to never go back. Mike couldn’t remember how the conversation started; All he could remember was the pain and guilt for over a month that  _ he _ was taking the most handsome, incredible, kind person on the literal planet away from someone else who might not be as much of a fucked up piece of shit as he was. 

He was doing this for Jeremy. Whether he realized it then or in the future didn’t matter; Jeremy would learn Mike had made the right decision. Mike  _ needed _ to leave. It was for Jeremy. For Jeremy.

_ For Doll, _

Every night was sleepless. He had grown so used to holding a brunette securely in his arms as he drifted into a soft sleep. Now, all he had was musty cushions in a small condo. 

He couldn’t get the image of Jeremy’s tear-stained, red face yelling at him that he was stupid and that he  _ needed _ him. That was what broke him the most. The cries and pleads Jeremy made for him to just stay, that he  _ was _ enough, that Jeremy  _ needed _ him.

But he  _ couldn’t _ go back. He made a decision. He’d follow through.

Mike knew Fritz and Chris were probably talking up a storm about the two, and Chris being the second closest person to Jeremy, meant that was how he got full details. Mike winced at the thought that he was the first. Mike winced at the thought of Jeremy crying back in their apartment- No,  _ his _ apartment, -probably clutching whatever was near him that reminded him of Mike.

Mike rolled over onto his side, facing the back of the couch. The real possibility that Jeremy was on a date with, or god  _ forbid _ sleeping with someone else made Mike’s blood absolutely boil over. But it didn’t make  _ sense _ , Jeremy  _ should _ be doing those things, he  _ should _ be out with other guys, that was what Mike  _ wanted _ him to do, right?

Mike didn’t want that. He didn’t want that more than anything else in the world. He would rather rip his own limbs off over and over again before any other guy even  _ touched _ him at all.

The fire in his veins raged on as his brain conjured up pictures of Jeremy with other guys, no matter how hard he tried to reject the concepts. He angrily turned onto his stomach, trying to think of empty space. Nights were the worst part. His mind was free to wander, with nothing to distract him. He missed his apartment. He missed his Doll.

Jeremy tried everything. Cooking, baking, roller skating, gardening, literally  _ everything _ to get Mike out of his mind. But he couldn’t. There was no way in hell he would. The first days were surprisingly the best yet to come; He baked throughout the entire day and night practically, which was his way of taking his mind off of anything. The longer he went without Mike walking through the door, the more he ached.

At first, he didn’t want to even touch Mike’s clothes or any of his belongings. By day four he was living in baggy hoodies and shirts. At night to even be able to sleep he had to wear something of Mike’s, preferably one that smelled like him still. 

Days grew longer and it felt like all he could do was lock himself in their-  _ his _ bedroom and cry. Everything on TV reminded him of Mike, every post he saw on his phone reminded him of Mike, even every  _ ad _ seemed to remind him of Mike.

Cat food ad? They had talked about getting a cat so the apartment wouldn’t feel as lonely.

Blankets? Mike bought him a green blanket that he held every time he felt anxious before they dated.

Fucking  _ picture frames _ ? On their first Christmas together along with the other mountains of things Mike bought him, his last present was a small set of frames with pictures of them together.

It hadn’t hit him that Mike had left for good until the thirteenth day. After almost two weeks of crying, he finally felt anger set in. Jeremy didn’t do anything wrong.  _ Why _ did Mike walk out on him? How fucking dare he, after  _ everything _ they had been through?

Jeremy rolled over with a new fire in his eyes checking the time on his phone. It was nine-thirty. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he sighed, looking at his hands covered by the sleeves of Mike’s security jacket. The one he gave Jeremy after he snuck into his house after an extra terrifying nightshift, long before they dated. Jeremy felt tears press behind his eyes before he threw the jacket off and started to change.

_ If Mike doesn’t want me, I’ll find someone who will, _

Before he left the apartment he glanced around the messy living room. He hadn’t bothered even attempting to clean. What did it matter? Well, not much considering he wasn’t planning on coming home that night.

It didn’t take long for Jeremy to find someone interested in him. The club was crowded, but the anger swimming through him seemed to overpower any social anxiety or fear running through him. It also didn’t take long for the guy to get straight to the point. After barely ten minutes of talking to each other, the crisp night air bit both of their backs as they walked out of the building.

“My place or yours?” 

Jeremy thought back to the apartment.

“Yours,”

Jeremy couldn’t remember his name as they stumbled through the doors of the house, but he did know he was attractive. Curly blonde hair and sharp brown eyes; A sharp contrast from the black hair and blue eyes he was used to. His stomach churned but pushed the feelings away as he felt a hand curl into his hair and lips pressed against his own. Jeremy vaguely registered they were in a bedroom as he kissed back just as firm. 

Feeling someone hold him close again was what he had longed for for the two weeks he’d isolated himself. Jeremy could care less who he was with- Or at least that was what he’d tell himself.

Jeremy woke up obnoxiously early the next morning, grabbed his things, and was out the door without a note. When he got home and opened the door to the apartment, he was faced with the mess he had been leaving over the past weeks. 

Even though he didn’t have a boyfriend, it felt like he betrayed him at that moment. Yet, the guilt didn’t overpower the feelings of being wanted. Jeremy set his phone down and climbed into bed.

Fritz saying he was concerned for Mike was an understatement. Mike’s life consisted of three things when he was rooming with Fritz; Drinking, sleeping, and going out, telling Fritz he “wasn’t coming back tonight,” only to walk back into the condo just past midnight looking lost and sorta like he got hit by a truck. Mike could see the worry in his friend’s eyes every time he looked at him. Frankly, he didn’t care all that much. Why should he care what Fritz thinks? He’d never lost the only thing that mattered to him. 

It was sixteen days in when he heard Fritz talking loud enough on the phone for him to make out roughly what he was saying to Chris. Normally he’d try to keep quiet, but it seemed it didn’t really matter to him at this point; He knew Mike wasn’t stupid, of  _ course, _ they were talking about everything.

“What do you mean Jeremy only left the house once? Mike’s been leaving every other-  _ What? _ There’s no way. You’re just telling me this  _ now? _ Here, wait I need to put you on speaker for a second, I’m doing something,”

“Okay, that’s fine. But seriously! I was just as shocked as you are! I was just glad he was actually responding to my texts. I’ve only been to the apartment twice to drop off food, because we both know damn well he’s not eating or buying shit  _ to _ eat, and he barely let me see him,”

“I’m still in shock, dude. Mike hasn’t been able to bring himself to get that far, he just comes home looking like someone ripped the life from him,”

“I think Jere is trying to go out tonight. When I went over to check on him yesterday, he mumbled something about tonight so I’ll keep you updated on that. I dunno man, this whole situation is fucked up,”

Mike heard a button press and assumed Chris was off speaker. Fritz continued the conversation as Mike tried to wrap his mind around what he heard. The thought of Jeremy not eating made him absolutely sick to his stomach and moreover the fact that  _ he _ had caused him to feel that way made it a million times worse. Mike was trying to block the other part of the conversation from his mind. If he gave in to the thought that Jeremy actually slept with a stranger, he’d lose what little sanity he had left.

And he couldn’t do that because that would hurt Jeremy more.

He was doing it for Jeremy.

For Doll.

It took a few days of crying to work up the strength to go out again. New face, same schtick. However, he noticed himself gravitating towards people with strikingly similar features to Mike. Perfect example, was the guy crushing him against a wall and furiously making out with him. Jeremy didn’t really care to study the features of the second guy as he did the first, but he did know that his eyes were light and his hair was dark, and he’d like to keep it that way. His eyes were closed most of the time, so what did it matter what the guy looked like?

The taller pulled away and had one hand firmly planted on Jeremy’s hip and the other grabbing his chin to force eye contact. Jeremy’s vision was hazy and all he could think about was the touch and feeling coursing through him.

“God, you’re perfect,” He gruffed, using his thumb to run across the brunette’s lips and part them. Jeremy felt a small pang in his chest at the word ‘perfect’. It was one of Mike’s favorite words to describe him, even though it was nowhere near true. In response Jeremy forced out a whine and bucked his hips trying to move on with the foreplay. Anything anyone could do would only remind him of Mike.

“Anyone ever tell you you look like a doll?”

Jeremy froze. His vision wasn’t so hazy anymore and when he snapped back into reality fully, he realized he was staring at cool blue eyes. His heart rate quickened and his breathing did too. The world felt like it was spinning and all he could think about was blue eyes and the word ‘Doll’.

_ Of all the things he could’ve said- _

Of course, the man looked nothing like Mike. While Jeremy was still struggling to breathe he examined his features and felt himself inwardly cringe. His hair was too long, his face shape was all wrong, his body didn’t look like it would fit with Jeremy’s like a glove, and his eyes were too small.  _ Everything _ was wrong. What was he doing?

Jeremy slid across the wall and moved to the door, recognizing he was talking, but not understanding the words. Jeremy tried to form a response but only ended up mumbling incoherent ‘I’m sorry’s and ‘I have to go’s. 

Jeremy ran out the door and up the street as fast as he could, not trying to minimize the tears pouring down his face. Hastily, he pulled out his phone and kept running until he reached where the street met the main road. He tapped shakily to call Chris and pressed the phone against his ear.

“Jeremy? Aren’t you supposed to be-”

“Ple-Please come pic-pick me up, I’ll-I’ll send you my loc-loca-location,”

The car ride was not silent. Mostly, it was filled with sobs and cries from the brunette that he needed Mike back. It took a good ten minutes of driving before Chris was able to ask what had happened that needed Jeremy to be picked up. The blonde’s heart tore a little when he heard the reason. He so vividly remembered every moment of development with the nickname ‘Doll’, including when him and Fritz would mock the pair for such a cheesy nickname. He regretted every taunt and tease in that moment.

“I can-can’t go ba-back to the apartme-ment tonight,” Jeremy mumbled out, tears still streaming down his face which he was wiping with the sleeve of his sweater.

“No worries, there’s room at my place for you always, Jere,”

For the first time that night, Jeremy tried to smile. It was weak and extremely pathetic, but when Chris saw the attempt, he smiled too.

God, how did Mike fuck up so bad on this one?

“Doll?” Mike said, sadly sitting next to his boyfriend on their couch.

“Yeah? Is-Is something u-up?” Jeremy responded, moving to slip his hand into Mike’s only to be flinched away from. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his hand away.

“Mi-Mike? What’s wrong?”

Mike ran two hands through his hair and stood up, starting to pace and regret his decision. He couldn’t  _ live _ without Jeremy, why was he doing this? 

_ For Jeremy, _

Jeremy glanced at the floor by Mike’s feet and noticed his duffle bag. 

“Are you,” The brunette paused, cautiously shifting his body towards his significant other. “Going some-somewhere?”

“Jeremy, I-”

There was another pause as Mike struggled to find the words.

“You are the most perfect,  _ incredible _ , human being I know, and quite honestly, probably on this fucked up planet, and-”

Jeremy’s eyes softened, but couldn’t seem to understand why Mike was in such distress.

“And you deserve someone who is equally perfect, to have you. And-And that someone isn’t- It can’t  _ possibly _ be me I-”

“Wha-What?” Jeremy said exasperated, standing up and holding his arms.

“You need someone who deserves you, and-and that’s, I-I don’t-”

“Are you-you, breaking up wit-with me?” Jeremy’s voice cracked at the end of the sentence, causing Mike to wince. The brunette’s eyes shrunk, full of confusion. They’d been together for so long, Mike  _ promised _ to always be with him. 

“Jere, you’ve-you’ve gotta understand I’m not  _ good _ enough for you. You need someone just as-”

Jeremy walked forward so he was right in front of Mike, tears pricking the edges of his eyes. His body was shaking, and unbeknownst to him, so was Mike’s. Jeremy starred holes into Mike’s head, as he was refusing to make eye contact. Finally, when he spoke again he looked dead in the brunette’s eyes.

“You deserve more,”

Jeremy shook his head, letting a few stray tears fall.

_ This is  _ not _ happening, _

“Please- Please just tel-tell me this is-is a joke? Ki-Kis-Kiss me?  _ Something _ !”

He was practically yelling at the end of his sentence and was letting the tears fully fall.

Mike had to tear his eyes away from the younger to allow himself to pick up his bag and walk towards the door.

“ _ No! _ Mi-Mike! Ba-Baby, I  _ nee-need  _ you!” Jeremy cried lunging forward and grabbing a sleeve of the sweatshirt Mike was wearing. Turning back, but not looking at him, Mike gently pried his fingers off of him. Through the yells and pleads for him to stay, Mike kept the constant thought  _ I’m doing this for you, I’m doing this for you, You’ll thank me someday, I promise _ running through to keep him moving. More than anything he wanted to turn around and hold his Doll and kiss away his tears, promising to never leave his side.

But Mike didn’t deserve to do that.

It was agonizing as he fumbled the keys to their- Jeremy’s apartment, while feeling the brunette pulling and holding whatever part of him he could. When Mike finally opened the door and turned to face in, he got his first full look of what he reduced his Doll to. A sobbing mess pleading for him to stay. The entire scene made Mike’s soul completely shatter. He felt guilty. So  _ so  _ incredibly guilty. 

_ He will thank me someday, _

The yelling stopped and what Jeremy said shattered Mike into a million pieces.

_ “You’re break-breaking my heart,” _

Mike felt his own tears aching to pour over, but instead threw the key to the apartment off his key ring and onto the couch. Jeremy shook his head, refusing to believe what was happening. Mike reached a hand out and cupped Jeremy’s cheek to kiss him one final time. Jeremy tried to pull him closer, get him to stay, but Mike ripped away from the hold and whispered. Jeremy’s eyes darted between the features on Mike’s face, still cradling it in his hands.

“I’m doing this for you, Doll,”

Those were the last words he intended on saying to Jeremy Fitzgerald, as he ran out of the musty apartment and down to the parking garage. Jeremy sank to the floor and let loud ugly sobs wrack his body, curling in on himself. The words he was crying were incoherent versions of ‘No’ and ‘Mike’. 

Mike kept running, but the sounds of Jeremy’s cries didn’t stop, and only grew louder, and louder and louder the faster he ran he-

Mike’s eyes burst open, as he shoved his head into his pillow and angrily groaned. The events of that day ran through his mind over, and over, and over again with no plans on stopping. No matter what he did, Jeremy’s cries were still echoing in his brain, and he couldn’t fucking get them out.

_ What the hell am I doing? _

Mike kicked the gravel by on the steps of the condo, swaying his head back and forth. He wanted to bring his hand up to knock on the door, but his arms felt heavy.

Reluctantly, he finally willed the strength to knock on the door. Mike could hear voices behind it, one he could vaguely recognize as Chris, and the other he couldn’t pinpoint.

The door slowly creaked open, as Chris stood stone faced in the doorway. His expression morphed into confusion as he moved to cover Mike’s view inside.

“Mike?”

Mike looked up and made eye contact with his coworker, mouth moving to open before closing again. 

“Look, I-,” He paused, glancing down at the floor to inspect his shoes.

“Jeremy he-”

Chris’ breathing hitched slightly, but his stance didn’t waiver. He didn’t seem to be thrilled at Mike’s presence. He continued slowly.

“Listen, you’re his best friend, and I  _ completely _ fucked up, so just, punch me, kick me, yell at me, I don’t know, do  _ something _ . We-We both know I deserve it,”

Chris’ face didn’t move as he responded.   
“Go home, Mike,”

Mike furrowed his eyebrows, taking a step closer out of confusion.

“You were the closest one to him! You-You should be  _ pissed _ at me, I’m literally giving you full permission to beat my ass why-”

“I didn’t lose him,” Chris cut off, words biting a little more than intended. “You did,”

Mike searched on his face for some sign of softening, or even  _ anything _ other than what he was showing. In his peripheral, he noticed a small tuft of brown hair peeking from the top of the couch. His eyes widened before he moved to respond to Chris.

“No, wait can we-”

“Mike,” Chris said, exasperated, and turning towards the inside. He knew he saw Jeremy. “Go home,”

The door closed before Mike could respond with anything else. He felt his heart ache when he recognized the sounds of crying from inside. He could make out Chris’ soft murmurs of comfort, too.

One half of his brain was screaming at himself for ever putting the situation on the two.  _ How _ could he have fucked up so bad, when he made a promise to always be there for Jeremy. The other half was a small jealousy fire crackling in the back of his mind, that Chris would be the one comforting  _ his _ Doll. Holding  _ his _ Jeremy, Soothing  _ his _ love.

Mike wanted nothing more than to be able to rip Chris away from Jeremy; But how could he when  _ he _ was the one who left him?

Mike walked back to Fritz’s.

Day twenty four was the day Chris drove Jeremy back to the apartment. The car ride was happier than the one previously, after Chris helped Jeremy actually buy groceries properly for the first time since Mike had left. When the pair arrived, Jeremy sheepishly glanced around the living room, feeling embarrassed at the mess it was.

“Dude, you’ve been going through some fucked shit, don’t worry about it,” Chris said, ruffling the brunette’s hair softly, and moving to put things away. Jeremy smiled. He’d forgotten how much he loved Chris through his entire breakdown. How had been there for a long-ass time, even through Elijah, how he was always gentle with him, and how genuinely funny he was. Chris would always be there, and he’d always love him for it.

The two were watching TV in the living room after they put everything away and changed a few things about the place, when Jeremy felt a wave of tears overcome him. He grew used to the waves, but he knew that this time was because he was in the place he once called home. Now, it was just the place he lived, nothing more.

Chris noticed the demeanor changed and reached his arms toward the shorter, and Jeremy scooted forward and let himself fall into a hug. A part of him felt so incredibly bad that since his second attempt to feel something Chris had been basically taking care of him like he was a child. In all reality, Chris didn’t mind. He was much,  _ much _ , happier with that system than the previous zero communication one.

There was a knock at the door.

_ What the fuck am I doing here? _

Mike found himself frequently asking himself the question since he left his apartment. 

Now that he was standing outside of it, it took on new meaning. Quite honestly, he didn’t know if Jeremy was there. He could’ve honestly been anywhere; Chris’, the store, getting food, or even at some rando’s house. It took him ten minutes of standing to finally bring his hand to knock on the door. He always loved that you couldn’t hear anything through the walls or entrance of the place, but now that fact was biting him in the ass.

_ How long am I willing to- _

The door opened and Mike had to take a step backwards. He felt his body grow warm and tingly as he stared.

_ Was he always that tall? _

_ Were his eyes always so green? _

_ Did his arms always look that strong? _

_ Is that my jacket? _

_ Why are his eyes so blue? _

The thoughts ran between the two mentally as no words were said. Mike opened his mouth before the door closed. Furrowing his eyebrows, he moved to knock on the door and please.

“Jeremy? Please, I-I need to talk to-”

The door opened again before it opened again, this time with Chris standing next to him. Mike’s eyes narrowed and his body language hardened. Before he could say anything though, Chris stepped towards him.

“I’m leaving, hardass, calm down,”

The blonde pushed passed him as his demeanor deflated. Mike looked at Chris walking towards the elevator and then back to Jeremy, whose beautiful green eyes were clouded by a layer of tears. Again, Mike moved to say something but was cut off.

“How are you sti-still so poss-possessive of someone who-who isn’t eve-eve-even yours?”

Jeremy’s words were cold as his arms wrapped around his middle to both literally and figuratively hold himself together. There was more silence, as Jeremy continued.

“Mom ask-asked about you again,” 

This time it was softer, and the tears seemed like they were threatening to spill over at any other word. Mike felt his own eyes start to fill with tears. Mike hated crying. He never cried. Now he was about to. Jeremy’s voice became shaky as the sentence continued.

“She-She asked how yo-you were, and if-if we wanted to vi-vis-visit tomorrow,”

Two stray tears fell from emerald eyes, as Jeremy reached up to furiously wipe them away. He groaned, and started to get louder.

“I tol-told-told myself I wasn’t gon-gonna cry about thi-this anymore, but ev-eve-every little  _ goddamn _ thing fu-fuck-fucking reminds me of you!”

Mike felt his heart break more watching Jeremy fall apart. He knew Jeremy. He knew Jeremy so fucking well. He knew not to interrupt him.

“I-I had to change the fucking  _ she-sheets _ because I cou-coul-couldn’t lay in it without you. And-And you just,  _ left _ . You did-didn’t have a reason or-or motiv-motivation and-”

“I was trying to protect you!” Mike interjected, moving towards the brunette.

“Well loo-look how that turned ou-out! You-You broke the promise.  _ Our _ promise,”

Jeremy was fully crying at this point, not caring about the small hiccups making speaking difficult. Mike winced at the words and the sight.

“I’m not good enough for you! You should’ve left me before-”

“ _ I wasn’t the one who walked away from us!  _ You were!”

There was another pause, as the two both stared holes into the other.

“I-I’m-”

“No-No! Listen to me fir-first! I-I tried to fill the empty space you lef-left with other peo-people!  _ Strangers! _ But-But I just felt this  _ ache _ tha-that betrayed you! I-I couldn’t even go the-thro-through with it a second time you kn-know why?”

There was a pause, but Mike knew he wasn’t supposed to give an answer. The thought of someone touching Jeremy sent him into such a state of anger he couldn’t have gotten thoughts out if he wanted to.

“He said I loo-looked li-lik-like a doll,”

Mike felt his body weaken again.  _ He _ did this to Jeremy.  _ He _ pushed him this far.

“That’s why I was at Chri-Chris’ tha-that day, and-and today was my firs-first day back here because I couldn’t fuc-fucking  _ stand _ being here without you,” 

Jeremy’s body was shaking as he shoved his hands into the security jacket. Mike’s eyes fell onto the embroidered name on the fabric as tears finally spilled over.

“I-I remember when I gave you that,” He whispered, moving forward to touch his name, fully expecting Jeremy to rip away from him. He didn’t.

“I don’t think I ever told you, but-but when I left the, the note next to you, I kissed your forehead before I left because I just-”

The pair made eye contact again and a few more tears escaped.

“I-I knew that I’d never get to have you so I just, just took what I could get,”

Jeremy’s eyes watered again and he choked out a few half-sobs.

“I’m  _ so _ sorry, Jeremy,” Mike whispered, cupping the brunette’s face gently and letting his cries get louder. “I thought I was helping you, I  _ need _ you to understand that I would never,  _ ever _ , have tried to hurt you- hurt us, purposefully. Jeremy, I’d been sitting on feelings of guilt for over a month before I left, and-and I really thought I wasn’t good for you. Which, if this proves  _ one _ thing it’s that that’s true-”

_ “Mi-Mike! _ ” Jeremy cried out, exhausted. The emotional drainage of seeing his now ex was more than he had expected. “I-I need you mor-more than anything els-else! I ca-can-can’t fucking  _ live _ without yo-you!”

Jeremy’s voice was still loud, but his hands found their way around Mike’s wrists.

“I-I can’t lie and sa-say it won’t be-be-be hard to tru-trust you again. You  _ broke _ our pro-prom-promise. You told me-me you’d  _ nev-never _ leave me,”

Jeremy broke their eye contact, and hung his head lower. It was so  _ so _ hard. You can’t just  _ forget _ pain. It stays, it lingers, it holds.

“If-If I let you back in,” Jeremy started slowly, his grip on Mike’s wrists tightening. Mike felt his breath caught in his throat.

“And you do, thi-this again, I-I can’t-”

“No! No! Of fucking  _ course _ not, Jeremy if I did that to you after  _ this _ , you-you are like legally  _ required _ to leave,”

Mike’s thumbs instinctively started instinctively moving to wipe away the stray tears on Jeremy’s face. There was a pause before Jeremy reestablished eye contact.

“I-I tried the thing where you hol-hold your own fa-fa-face, to pretend someone is the-there,”

Jeremy’s eyes welled with tears again, and Mike’s joined his.

“It-It’s way bet-better when you do it,”

Jeremy let the rest of his tears pour as he launched himself upwards into Mike’s arms, and the taller held onto him like there was nothing else in the world. The pair cried; Something that had only happened on the first night they got together. Mike leaned back ever so slightly so Jeremy was off the floor and swayed them back and forth. The ache in Jeremy’s heart seemed to lift after  _ finally _ being back where he belonged, and the emptiness in Mike seemed to dissipate too.

After what felt like an eternity of being held, Jeremy kicked his feet to get back on the floor and looked at his love in front of him.

“Jeremy, I-”

Jeremy cupped his face and whispered.

“You can call me Doll,”

Mike smiled, pulling him closer.

“Doll,”

**Author's Note:**

> See? Felt like this was an important part of my AU I always knew was fanon, but never thought I'd write. Well, here you go!  
> Any and all comments are welcomed & appreciated!  
> Leave ANY suggestions or requests in the comments, I love writing new things even if they're experimental or different!
> 
> Stay safe!  
> -Fia <3
> 
> writing twitter: @/noraneptune_  
> check me out on twt! follow & interact, you'll get a more clear idea of when/what things are coming out, and i also love taking suggestions and just talking to people :]]


End file.
